There is an increasing use of networks to deliver high bandwidth traffic using IP (Internet Protocol) multicast. ECMP (equal cost multiple paths) may be used within networks when load splitting of traffic such as IP multicast is needed to achieve a high utilization of multiple paths. Conventional systems typically use hash algorithms to select a path. This often leads to inefficient use of network resources.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.